The use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for illumination purposes continues to attract attention. Compared to incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, neon tube lamps, etc., LEDs provide numerous advantages such as a longer operational life, reduced power consumption, an increased efficiency related to the ratio between light energy and heat energy, etc. Solid state based light sources such as LED based light sources may have different optical characteristics compared to incandescent light sources. In particular, solid state based light sources may provide a more directed light distribution and a higher (i.e. cooler) color temperature compared to incandescent light sources. Therefore, efforts have been made in order to make solid state based lighting devices mimic or resemble traditional incandescent lighting devices, e.g. with respect to light distribution and/or color temperature. In bulb lighting devices based on LEDs, commonly referred to as “retrofit lamps” since these LED lamps are often designed to have the appearance of a traditional incandescent light bulb and to be mounted in conventional sockets, etc., the light emitting filament wire is replaced with one or more LEDs. The atmosphere within the bulb is generally air. However, cooling of the LEDs may pose a problem in LED based retrofit lamps. Overheating of LEDs can lead to reduced lifetime, decreased light output or failure of the LEDs.